A sensor container in a conventional example includes a container and sensors, which are housed in the container, for measuring biological information. If, for example, it is a sensor container for housing sensors for measuring a blood glucose level, information related to the sensors housed in the sensor container (e.g., the number of initially housed sensors, the production management number of the sensors, information on the validity period of the sensors based on the manufacture date, etc.) is stored in an electronic tag attached to the container.
The sensors in the sensor container are managed by a blood glucose level measuring device reading the information related to the sensors (e.g., Patent Literature 1: JP 2012-78109A).